


The Little Vampire

by alphablues



Series: Show Some Fang [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, but not like real angst, i don't know what this is, i guess, idk idk, minghao is a vampire, other characters are mentioned but only in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphablues/pseuds/alphablues
Summary: “Why are you laughing? Are you still thinking about that holy water joke you made earlier?” Minghao is clearly just as unamused at the memory of the joke as he was when Mingyu first told it.“No just-your hair is such a mess. It’s sticking up all over the place. You should totally go check it out in the-” He stops himself before the word gets the chance to escape his mouth, but it still seems to echo ominously around the room. Mirror, he had almost told his vampire boyfriend to go look at himself in the mirror.





	The Little Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Look, don't ask me what this is. I don't know. I don't know! I wrote it and I didn't want it sitting in my drafts anymore okay. It was inspired by a tumblr post that I can no longer find rip. Also, this fandom could always use more GyuHao and more vampire fics imho. I think it might actually be trash but I'm posting it anyways. Is this fluff? I have no idea. The tags are a mess. I'm a mess. The title is taken from one of my all time favorite childhood films. I use the word stupid a lot just a heads up.

Despite what some sources may say, (Chan, _Chan_ is the source) Mingyu isn’t stupid. He isn’t. He may be tragically clumsy and sometimes naïve but he isn’t _stupid_. And okay, yeah maybe he tried to fix an electrical outlet with a metal fork once but he was twelve and all hopped up on pre-teen hormones at the time. But full-grown Mingyu is clearheaded and nice and smart. He’s considerate and emotionally mature and an engineering major for fuck’s sake. He’s not stupid. He’s _not_.

Except sometimes he is. Sometimes he’s like _really fucking stupid_.

He’s with Minghao, because he’s always with Minghao. Because they’re boyfriends and in love and whatever other mushy bullshit. And they’re making out (refer back to figure A: _they’re in love_ ) and it’s great. It’s awesome. Mingyu is having the time of his fucking life. Making out is his third favorite thing to do with Minghao, number two being fucking and number one being cuddling.

They’re sitting on the shitty secondhand couch in Mingyu’s living room, the one Wonwoo dragged home from someone’s curb two streets over, way back when they first moved in. Rather, _Mingyu_ is sitting on the shitty couch while Minghao is seated comfortably in his lap. The other boy might try to argue the contrary, but he’s small, at least compared to Mingyu, and he fits perfectly in the space between his boyfriend’s legs.

His bony knees have been digging into Mingyu’s ribs for about the last half hour and the kisses they’re sharing are a little too wet and a little too messy because neither of them is really all that good at kissing, but it’s still perfect. Minghao has got his tongue shoved so far down his boyfriend’s throat that Mingyu can taste the spicy remnants from the sauce on the dan dan noodles he must have eaten earlier. Mingyu has never much liked the dish but it somehow tastes better licked from the inside of Minghao mouth. Which is kind of disgusting, from a dental hygiene perspective, but he can’t bring himself to care (refer again to figure A).

They’ve been making about for a long time. Long enough that Minghao’s chilly, spidery fingers have made their way beneath the hem of Mingyu’s shirt. Long enough that their lips are damp and stinging. Long enough that Mingyu’s chest has begun aching from a lack of air, air which his boyfriend has almost no biological need for.

Mingyu and his puny human lungs pull away first, licking at his abused lips, far enough back so that he can get a good look at the other boy’s face in the fading afternoon light. He wants to see if the telltale flush has made its way onto to Minghao’s cheeks yet, but instead he’s finds the dark hair at back of his head sticking up in all directions, an absolute mess from Mingyu’s fingers running through it. He tries and fails to stifle a snicker at the sight.

Minghao looks down at him with narrowed eyes.

“Why are you laughing? Are you still thinking about that holy water joke you made earlier?” He is clearly just as unamused at the memory of the joke as he was when Mingyu first told it.  

Mingyu shakes his head.

“No just-your hair is such a mess. It’s sticking up all over the place. You should totally go check it out in the-” He stops himself before the word gets the chance to escape his mouth, but it still seems to echo ominously around the room. _Mirror_ , he had almost told his vampire boyfriend to go look at himself in the _mirror_.

Minghao’s face darkens, not with the flush Mingyu had been hoping to see before, but with hurt and stormy anger.

 _Stupid_. Mingyu chastises himself. _You’re so stupid_.

“Check it out in the _what_ , Mingyu?” His voice is very deliberately flat, but Mingyu isn’t fooled.

He can hear the undercurrent of emotion beneath the words. He doesn’t miss the way Minghao’s tongue flicks out dangerously over his pointy little fangs, doesn’t miss the way his thumb digs flat into the tiny, fading pinprick marks sitting at the base of Mingyu’s neck.

Mingyu swallows and chews anxiously at his bottom lip. “Um.”

Minghao’s thumb digs harder into the bite marks, aggravating the nearly healed bruises surrounding them. Mingyu thinks the action might be unconscious and he has to wonder how royally he’s fucked up this time.

“You almost said it anyways. You might as well just do it.” He says.

And he has a point, it just isn’t a very good one. At least, it isn’t a point that makes Mingyu _feel_ very good. He’s the worst. _The worst_.

“I don’t-um-” Mingyu stammers, guilt closing up his throat.

“Just say it.”

“Y-you should check it out in the mirror.” Mingyu ducks his head the moment the words leave his mouth, face and neck burning with shame.

Minghao clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance and hastily shuffles his way off of Mingyu’s lap, standing from the couch.

“I can’t believe you actually said it. You’re such a fucking dick, you know that?” The question is clearly rhetorical but Mingyu wants to agree anyways.

He watches as Minghao makes his way to the door, snatching his bag from the kitchen table as he goes.

“Wait, Minghao, shit. You don’t have to leave. I know I’m a dick, but why are you leaving?” He sounds petulant and childish, he knows, but he can’t help it.

“I’m pissed off, why the fuck else? You’re so inconsiderate, oh my god.”

Minghao yanks the door open so hard Mingyu thinks it might snap free of the hinges, but it doesn’t.

“Hao, come on. You know I didn’t mean it like that! Can we just talk or-”

 “I don’t want to talk to you! I can’t even look at you right now. Don’t even _think_ about texting me, you absolute fucking asshat.” He snaps.

When he pulls the door shut behind himself it closes with a quiet _snick_. The sound unnerves Mingyu more than simple slam would have. He sits on his shitty couch for a long time after Minghao is gone, just staring at the closed front door, before finally groaning and rubbing a hand across his face.

Why is he always so fucking stupid?

…

Mingyu’s friends are assholes. That should be stated for the record. All of his friends are insufferable fucking assholes. But they’re still his friends, and they still love him, somewhere, way deep down in their twisted little hearts. And because they love him they want what’s best for him, usually, and they want him to be happy. (These two statements should be ignored under any circumstances involving alcoholic beverages and Truth or Dare. In those cases, his friends _do not_ want what’s best for him and they most assuredly _do not_ want to him to be _happy_.)

Seungkwan is definitely the least abominable of all the terrible, horrible cryptids Mingyu calls his friends. He’s a good kid, with a soft heart and Mingyu trusts him with just about everything. Mingyu has gone to him for relationship advice more times than he can count, so of course Seungkwan is the person he seeks out in light of his most recent relationship blunder.

And _of course_ , the second Mingyu finishes telling his story the disrespectful punk falls from his chair with the force of his hysterical laughter.

“Oh my- _god_ -! M-mirror! You told him to ch-check the _mirror_!” He gasps out through his giggles.

“Stop laughing, you asshole. It isn’t funny!” Mingyu barely suppresses the urge to stomp his foot in indignation.

Seungkwan’s boyfriend is of the pale and pointy-toothed variety too, so he should be appalled not _amused_. The younger boy sobers only after another good minute or so of raucous laughter and struggles back into his chair. The other patrons at the café they’re in do a bad job of disguising their annoyed glances, and Mingyu can’t really fault them for it. The café is small and quiet while Seungkwan’s laugh is neither of those things.

“You’re right.” Seungkwan agrees, wiping at his eyes. “It really isn’t funny. I just can’t believe you said that. You’re kind of a dick?”

Mingyu groans and drops his face onto the table, defeated. It’s covered in croissant crumbs and drips of condensation from Seungkwan’s sweating iced latte, but Mingyu takes his now damp and crumby face into stride as part of his penance.

“I _know_. That’s kind of the whole reason we’re here.” He says.

“Right, yeah. What exactly do you need from me?” His tone is casual, off-hand like this isn’t a dire situation.

Mingyu briefly, _very_ briefly, considers throttling the small boy sitting across from him. He can feel a tension headache blooming behind his eyes. He grits his teeth against it and his mounting annoyance.

“ _Advice_. What do I do?”

Mingyu watches Seungkwan swirl the melting ice around his nearly-empty plastic to-go cup. The movement of the little cubes against one another is strangely entrancing.

“About Minghao hyung?”

 _Who else?_ Mingyu thinks so himself. “Yeah, about Minghao.”

Seungkwan taps his fingers idly against the tabletop and Mingyu notes that the pinky nail on his left hand is painted pink. The rest of his nails are bare. It’s weird, makes Mingyu feel weird too, unsettled. Kind of like those ’10 Most UNSATISFYING Clips on the Internet’ videos. Or maybe he’s just projecting and he’s unsettled because his boyfriend currently hates his guts.

“Well, he was pissed, right?” Seungkwan asks.

Mingyu nods. “Pissed and-and _hurt_. He told me not to even text him.”

Seungkwan makes a face at that, like he’s just eaten a lemon. “Shit.”

“Yeah, I know. What would you do, if it was Hansol?”

Seungkwan scoffs.  

“I would never say something like that to Hansol.”

It’s Mingyu’s turn to make a face this time. “ _Seungkwan_.”

He holds his hands up in surrender.

“Fine, if in some Bizarro universe I said something like that to Hansol then I would just…talk to him? Apologize. Y’know, use my Big Boy Words.” He says it likes it’s the easiest thing in the world.

“Okay, but he told me not to text him?” Mingyu points out.

Seungkwan rolls his eyes to the heavens like he needs God to grant him the strength and serenity to make it through this conversation.

“He didn’t really mean it, dipshit. He wants you to wallow in shame for a while and then apologize.”

Mingyu doesn’t really appreciate the tone Seungkwan is taking, but he isn’t in much of a position to scold the younger boy.

“I have been wallowing.” He states forlornly.

“Then _apologize_.”  

And, yeah, okay that doesn’t sound like the worst idea ever. Maybe Seungkwan is on to something.

…

It only takes him three messages to get a response from Minghao.

The first message is a paragraph long text of him begging for mercy and forgiveness. The second message is a request to meet-up so he can apologize in person. The third message is four pages long and contains all of the lyrics to _Apologize_ by One Republic.  

Minghao’s reply reads: _Fuck, fine. I’m on my way to your place._

He arrives only about five minutes after Mingyu receives the message. Not because he used super human speed to run all the way to his boyfriend’s apartment a la Edward Cullen, but because they only lived a few blocks away from each other. He lands two sharp knocks on the front door and Mingyu feels himself begin to tremble all over. A strange mix of anticipation and apprehension washes over him as he pulls open the door.

Minghao seems tiny where he stands in the dimly lit hallway of Mingyu’s apartment building. He looks small and tired and sad in his ripped jeans and oversized hoodie, anxious and unhappy as he fiddles with the drawstrings hanging from his hood. Mingyu feels like the biggest piece of shit in the world and says as much.

“I’m the biggest piece of shit in the world, oh my god.” He blurts.

Minghao gives him a sharp look at that, sharp like the ones he gives Mingyu when he says he should work out more or eat less or apply sunscreen more often. Like whatever Mingyu is saying about himself is making him unhappy. He sighs once, hard and heavy.

“No, you’re not.” His voice is soft, exasperated at the edges but fond.

At least, Mingyu _hopes_ that’s fondness he hears.

“I-I’m not?”

“You’re not. Now are you going to let me in or what?”

Mingyu ducks his head in embarrassment and shuffles out of the way so Minghao can come inside. How long had he been standing there, in the way? Minghao heads straight for the shitty couch and collapses onto it with another world-weary sigh. Mingyu moves so he’s looming in front of Minghao like the awkward noodle of a boy that he is.

“Look I-I’m sorry, for what I said. I wasn’t thinking, but that isn’t an excuse. I was inconsiderate a-and _stupid_ and I’m sorry.” He knows his apology is a bit of a mess, but he’s a bit of a mess himself so it’s only fitting.

“I know. I forgive you.” Minghao says, just like that. Easy as pie.

“You do?” Mingyu asks, disbelief coloring his face and words.

He hadn’t expected it to be that easy.

“Yeah. To be honest, I was never really that angry to begin with. I was hurt but not by-I just-I-” He seems to be gathering his words as well as the courage to speak them. “Do you want a different boyfriend?”

Mingyu feels his eyebrows shoot up his face, in both shock and confusion. He- _what_?

“What?” He has no idea what this is about.

Minghao doesn’t seem to be able to meet his eyes. “Do you ever want a different-a _human_ boyfriend?”

“I don’t understand, Hao. What is-where is all of this coming from?”

Minghao still won’t look at him. His gaze is fixed upon his own fingers where they’re tugging at a loose piece of thread hanging from the knee of his pants.

“I-I know you like to take pictures and shit with you friends. When you go places and stuff. You _love_ photography. And I know your fingers always get cold, and I only make them colder when we hold hands. But I _want_ to warm them up for you, and I want-”

Mingyu cuts him off. “Minghao, none of that is important.”

The boy in question sniffles a bit, like he might have been close to tears, and finally, _finally_ looks up at his boyfriend.

“It doesn’t?” His voice is tiny, microscopic.

Mingyu realizes this must have been bothering him for a long time. He sinks onto the couch next to Minghao and looks at him with the sincerest expression he can muster.

“No. I don’t care that we can’t take pictures together, and I don’t care that your fingers are always freezing. I don’t care about all of the little quirks that come with dating vampire. I just-I love you? _You_ , just you. I don’t want you to be something that you aren’t, Hao. I just want you.”

Minghao is crying now, but only a little. Mingyu doesn’t comment on it, just wipes away the few trickling tears with a gentle thumb.

“I love you so much, even though you told me to go look in a mirror.” He warbles, watery but bright.

Mingyu pulls him easy into his arms. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with this exactly but its here so?? You can blame Diamond Edge for this fic because I haven't been able to stop thinking about this ship since I saw them interacting irl. Also apparently I've created an entire AU? I've started a Verkwan fic in this universe. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. If you want, you can find me on the ol' blue hellsite [here](http://c-smicyoongi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
